


What I love about you

by stephsan96



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Disney, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pixar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsan96/pseuds/stephsan96
Summary: For those who are wondering, Karmi and Trina are characters in the big hero 6 tv series.Karmi is the one with long brown hair and tan skin while Trina is the one who also has long brown hair and wears a beanie. But she's (spoiler) a robot at the end of the recent episode "The bot fighter"But anyways, to the people who stumbled upon this story, I hope you enjoy reading it!





	What I love about you

It was just another regular weekend. Hiro sitting at his desk working on a new project for professor Granville's class and Miguel sitting on Hiro's bed while writing a new song for his music arranging class.

Miguel turns his head to the side to look at Hiro. His back facing him.

 **Miguel:** Hiro?

 **Hiro:** Hmm?

 **Miguel:** What do you love about me?

Being caught off guard by the question, Hiro turns around to face Miguel. His eyes connecting with the Latino boy.

 **Hiro:** Well.......um......

Miguel notices a rosy blush appearing on Hiro's face, "so cute" Miguel says to himself.

 **Hiro:** Everything

And it is true. Hiro does love everything about Miguel. He just doesn't know to put it into words. Hiro Hamada, 18 year old science prodigy getting into San Fransokyo's most advanced university of technology and science at the age of 14, and he can't even say what he loves about his boyfriend of one year. Going on two. He can build robots, he can hack into a computer system, he literally made superhero suits with powers for himself and his friends. And he can count PI!! All of it!! But he fucking can't say into words on what he loves about his boyfriend!

 **Miguel:** Everything? I'm going to need details

Miguel is used to explaining his emotions in detail and transferring that into lyrics, both in English and Spanish.

Miguel being a music prodigy at the age of 12 by teaching himself guitar at the age of 8, then being scouted at the age of 14 in Mexico to have a once in a life time opportunity of moving to the United States where he will be attending one the most popular music universities in the country......well third most popular. The first one being located in Los Angeles and the second one located in Miami. But still!

 **Hiro:**............

 **Miguel:** What do you love about me Hiro?

He always knew that when he first laid his eyes on the fellow Japanese science prodigy, Miguel felt something in his heart that was telling him that this person would be someone very special to him.

 **Hiro:** Why do you want to know?

Miguel always wondered why Hiro agreed to go out with him in the first place. He was feeling a little bit empty right now since Hiro is a senior, meaning that this is his final year at the school, meaning that he is graduating this year and Miguel, 16, sophomore, won't be able to visit him or see him anymore! At school. Even though Miguel is living with Hiro and aunt Cass, is sharing the same room with Hiro, and even though they're dating, he's still feeling a bit sad that he won't be able to go to school with him. Waking up in the morning then waking up Hiro, eating breakfast together, walking to school while holding hands, visiting him at his lab during lunch or Hiro visiting him at the recording studio or music room during lunch.

 **Miguel:** Because......

He strums his guitar.

 **Miguel:** I know what I love about you so.......

Hiro can feel his cheeks turning red and he can feel his heart beating faster than usual when he's around Miguel. Hiro still doesn't understand why someone like Miguel can make him feel this way. He never felt like this when he was dating Karmi. And that lasted only for a month. He was staring feel something for Trina....................but that immediately back fired when he found out she was a robot.

Miguel sets his guitar and music sheets to the side and stands up from the bed, he heads over to Hiro and he grabs both of his hands. Hiro also stands up.

 **Miguel:** How about I go first

 **Hiro:**..........

 **Miguel:** I love......the way you laugh when I tickle you

 **Hiro:** AHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Miguel starts tickling Hiro everywhere.

 **Hiro:** MIGUEL!!! AHAHA!! STOP!!! AHAHA!!

Miguel stops tickling Hiro so he can breath for a moment. Then Miguel cups both of Hiro's cheeks.

 **Miguel:** I love when your eyes-

 **Hiro:** I know what you're going to say. When they do that thing

He shows off a really big smile making his bottom eyelids rise up.

 **Miguel:**........it's cute

Hiro rolls his eyes

That was one of the things Miguel noticed when he started on getting to know Hiro, how his bottom eyelids would rise up when he would have a big smile or when he would laugh really hard.

 **Miguel:** As I was saying, I love when you smile and your tooth gap peeks through............

He pauses for a moment.

 **Hiro:**.......

 

Miguel stares into Hiro's eyes, down to his lips then starts to lean in.

 

Hiro closes his eyes.

 

But Miguel kisses both of Hiro's closed eyelids instead of his lips. For now.

Hiro opens his eyes and looks at the musician who has a very sweet and loving smile making his heart beat so fast it was like he was running a marathon and making his cheeks go a crimson red.

Miguel chuckles.

 **Miguel:** I love how your cheeks can make different shades of pink and red

He kisses both of Hiro's cheeks.

 **Miguel:** I love your cute small button nose

He kisses Hiro's nose.

 **Miguel:** I love your big messy hair

He wraps an arm around Hiro's neck and starts to give him a noogie.

 **Hiro:** HEY!! MIGUEL!!!

Miguel stops and unhooks his arm from Hiro. 

 **Hiro:** I'm leaving!

He says and starts to walk away but Miguel pulls him into his arms. Wrapping them around his waist and putting his face in the crook of his neck. Inhaling his sweet scent.

Hiro puts both of his hands on Miguel's shoulder.

Miguel lifts his head from his neck and kisses Hiro's head. He kisses his left side first, then the right, and the top.

 **Miguel:** I love how you can easily fit into my arms,

He pulls Hiro even more closer to him and tightens his grip on his waist making the Japanese science prodigy feel electricity through his body, just from his touch. Like always.

 **Miguel:** And I love how your body can easily fit into mine

Hiro looks up at him and looks briefly at his lips. Then he's the one who starts to lean in.

 **Miguel:** NOPE!

He backs his head away while still holding him.

 **Miguel:** Now it's your turn

 **Hiro:** ............

He buries his face onto Miguel's chest so he wouldn't have to see the color of his face forming into the shade of a tomato.

 **Miguel:** _Hiro_ ~ _por_ _favor_ ~

He says in a deep raspy voice as he whispers into his ear.

"MY GOD!" Hiro says to himself. Every time Miguel talks in Spanish and sings in Spanish to him, his whole body immediately turns into jello. But that happens in general. His voice is very sexy and hypnotizing.

Hiro looks up at Miguel again, getting lost into those delicious chocolate colored eyes.

 **Hiro:** I........love......your hair

 **Miguel:** Now you're just copying me

Hiro caresses the side of his head and strokes his silky brown hair.

 **Hiro:** Let me finish. I love how soft and smooth your hair is when I touch it, and how it smells like coffee

Miguel bursts out laughing.

 **Hiro:** Well it's true!

A faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

 **Miguel:** Okay, okay, continue

 **Hiro:** I love how your eyes are big and full of love when.........you...look at me, and how the color of your eyes remind of chocolate

 **Miguel:** ...Are you hungry?

Hiro lets out a small giggle.

 **Hiro:** No~

 **Miguel:** What else?

 **Hiro:** I love how thick and bushy your eyebrows are

He starts to stroke his thumbs onto his brows.

 **Hiro:** and I love your big nose

 **Miguel:** _OYE!!_

Now Hiro is the one bursting out laughing.

 **Hiro:** I also love your big ears

He says in a teasing voice. He touches his ears and starts playing with them.

 **Miguel:** Now I want to leave

He chuckles.

Hiro puts his hands back onto his shoulders.

 **Miguel:** Is that all?

Hiro looks at his face and notices the two facial features that always stood out to him when he first met the Latino boy.

It's one of the things that makes Hiro go crazy about him. Along with his angelic voice when he sings and the way he plays the guitar.

He cups the left side of his cheek and kisses his beauty mark that's located on his upper lip.

Miguel automatically stunned and a pink blush appearing on his cheeks. He still sometimes gets caught of guard when Hiro does something bold to him or takes the initiative first than himself. In private or in public. Whether he's the one who kisses him first, holds his hand first or slips his hand in the back pocket of his pants and giving his ass a mini tight squeeze. Miguel really likes it when Hiro becomes very bold like that.  

 **Hiro:** I love your beauty mark

Then he kisses his cheek where his dimple is located.

 **Hiro:** and I love your cute dimple

Without a second thought, Miguel kisses Hiro making him being caught off guard for a moment but he kisses back. The kiss feels very sweet and tender on his lips. Miguel's arms move from his waist to wrapping them around his back.

Hiro wraps his arms around Miguel's neck and deepens their kiss.

 **Hiro:** _mmm_

Without separating from their kiss, Miguel lifts up Hiro and throws him onto his bed. His body laying on top of Hiro's, but the tumble caused Dante, pepita and mochi to be very startled. They both separated from their kiss and look over at the pets.

 **Miguel:** Sorry, didn't mean to scare you guys or interrupt your sleep.

Dante, pepita and mochi just look at the two lovebirds with neutral faces then go back to their original sleeping positions.

The two of them also do the same thing. Miguel lying down on his back as he wraps an arm around Hiro's waist and Hiro lying his head down on Miguel's chest. He can hear his heartbeat and feel his chest rise up and down.  
The two feeling each others warmth from their bodies.

 **Miguel:** What do you love about me Hiro?

Hiro giggles. "So needy" he says to himself

 **Hiro:** Everything. How you make me feel safe, how you care about me, make me happy, sing to me when I'm sad, always listening to my problems and helping me out, you even helping aunt Cass in the cafe when it gets super busy on your own time, getting along with my friends, and you are always there for me during the good times and bad times

He lifts up his head and plants another kiss to Miguel's soft lips.

 **Hiro:** I love everything about you Miguel Rivera

 **Miguel:** And I love how you're smart in what you do, always find a solution to everything, accept your mistakes, very straight forward, very caring, how you see the good in people, you don't change yourself for anyone, you're a good influence to everyone, you give people hope, and you always put others first before yourself

He kisses his forehead, then his nose, and lips.

 **Miguel:** I love everything about you Hiro Hamada

 **Hiro:** Keep going

He says while nuzzling his head onto the young boys neck.

Miguel lets out a small laugh.

They both reposition themselves to their sides so they can face each other. The two look at one other. Staring deep down into each others eyes. Just by doing something so simple as that, they know that they genuinely and truly love one another.

They share a short but loving kiss.

Hiro wraps his arms around Miguel's neck and back and closes his eyes to sleep.

 **Miguel:** Don't you have to finish your project?

 **Hiro:** I'm almost done with it. Right now I just want to sleep with you right here

Miguel chuckles low. He wraps his arms around Hiro's body and lays his chin on top of his head.

 

and they drift off to sleep into each other's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering, Karmi and Trina are characters in the big hero 6 tv series. 
> 
> Karmi is the one with long brown hair and tan skin while Trina is the one who also has long brown hair and wears a beanie. But she's (spoiler) a robot at the end of the recent episode "The bot fighter"
> 
>  
> 
> But anyways, to the people who stumbled upon this story, I hope you enjoy reading it!


End file.
